Recently, owing to the widespread popularity, agile software development has been recognized as a software engineering technology. As is generally known, agile software development refers to a collection of software development methodologies based on iterative and incremental development, where requirements and solutions evolve through collaboration between self-organizing cross-functional teams. Usually, in an attempt to ensure success for a project, organizations may utilize estimation techniques in agile environment. Estimation techniques may be understood as techniques utilized for determination of cost, efforts, and time taken for completion of a software project. An accurate estimation may assist in driving a project towards the path of success.